


Comfort

by wondrously_mekt



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, idek, inner turmoil, soft fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondrously_mekt/pseuds/wondrously_mekt
Summary: In which i do a poop job of setting up Bruce being an introvert. And Diana trying to be there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean for this to be anything big or even serious, was kinda just for fun.

There he was as usual sitting in his possibly hundred dollar chair in front of his million dollar computer. A sight she’d long since gotten used to as she herself sat in a seat not to far from his own legs crossed as one swayed in anticipation for any other action. She’d been here for hours, wandered around and spoken with the other manor residents. Yet in all that time he seemed to be as busy as ever, she understood his life better than most, his promise to avenge and protect. His need to pursue and reject. Yet she felt in shadow of it all as he had a tendency to forget he was still a person, human with feelings and needs, even if it was the need to go to the bathroom. 

Nimble fingers left her soft cheek as her hand moved to support her in her need to leave the irritating chair. Standing up and making her way to him, her hands seemed to instinctively settle on his shoulders before she even spoke. She felt him tense ever so slightly and made sure to take note of it, leaning down to kiss his cheek. It was rare when he took off his mask.

“Bruce, perhaps it’s time for a break..” 

She knew his usual response, especially during a time of crisis, yesterday a seemingly empty threat was placed on a select few stores within a plaza and they had soon found out it was anything but empty. At around 10:15 at night a few bombs went off injuring 12 and killing a man and two women. It was a sad sight and that day she’d seen the steely look behind the bats mask, he'd avoided her the entire day, even going so far as to ask her to leave when she came to the cave in search of him.

It was always sad when lives where lost but she’d been forced to realize they can’t all be saved. Harsh yet true. The best she could do was be there for him, but he hadn’t allowed her to. Sure he'd apologized but it had hurt, hurt to see he still held up some guard against her when hurt or afraid. She’d wanted to be there for him so badly. 

Black lashes flutter above sky blue eyes in need of moisture, her mind jolted from memory when the feel of a warm hand met her own catching her by surprise. Face plastered in disbelief, she found herself staring down at the man beneath it all, though his face was turned away in a dead gaze at the screen she knew he was battling so many feelings, ideas and nightmares. 

“I'm sorry…”

His words pained her and before she knew what had happened she was in his arms, her hands clenched between her chest. She knew he was the one hugging her but it wasn't just a way to apologize it was a way to recover, rebuild and embrace. Soon her own hands repositioned to hold his back until they pulled away after her words.

“There is nothing to be sorry for, only something to be corrected…”

He looked at her and she looked right back, determined, strong and in love. A smile gracing her fine facial features she glanced at a car owned by both batman and Bruce Wayne. He followed her line of sight and chuckled to her surprise nodding ever so slightly before pulling on his cowl. The days are long and cruel but there are times when the darkest of nights can yield the best of moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, maybe prompts?


End file.
